


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Gemology



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: Unlikely circumstances bring two gems together, who find out they have more in common than they realized.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneshark/gifts).



The once peaceful beach near the Crystal Gem temple had somehow become overrun with dozens of new gems. There they were, 30 or so large, rowdy warriors. Picked up from a lone space station far, far away, and deposited back here, the place where they had all been born. All except for Holly Blue Agate, of course.

Steven would have preferred that they all move into the house, but it had really only been made for one occupant, with the occasional guest. Even Amethyst's personal room was not an adequate living space for so many gems all at once. It was a predicament, but one easily remedied by the spacious and unoccupied landscape that surrounded Beach City.

They'd taken to camping out on the beach. The pattern of day to night, night to day, the changing of the weather, and the fluctuating location of the ocean tide, all fascinated them. The human zoo had had simulations of certain Earth cycles, but it was nothing compared to experiencing the real thing. The smell of fresh grass and plants. The feeling of sand between toes. Watching a sunset. The taste of saltwater. Hearing the sounds of a myriad of creatures that called this planet home. This place was unlike any other that they had had the chance to visit. This place had  _life_.

And certainly, they'd all been living. The zoo station technically had enough space to house all of them, each to her own little cubby hole, but truth be told it was cramped. Earth offered space to run around and be free! And now that there wasn't a war going on and the threat of the planet's total destruction had been negated, the group could actually enjoy it.

That's exactly what they were doing on this beautiful day in Beach City.

Steven was teaching a group how to play volleyball, since they now had enough gems to form several teams, and could keep on playing for hours and hours. Pearl was playing referee while they all learned (and broke, sometimes on purpose) the rules of the game.

Amethyst, or 8XM as she was sometimes called, was giving another group a lesson in shapeshifting. Most of them knew how to form or shift various additions of an erotic nature, but didn't have a lot of experience with changing their entire appearance. Amethyst had gotten quite good at it, and for what felt like the first time in her life, she had other gems looking up to her. She had gems hanging on her every word, wanting to learn what she had to teach. It was a nice feeling, to finally be the best at something and have it acknowledged.

Garnet was sparring with a few others. It had been a long time since these gems had been in a fight, and some were eager to re-hone their skills and to be able to participate in battles against gem monsters. Taking care of the human zoo was nice and peaceful, but it felt good to stretch their legs and to have the opportunity to see some action again.

Holly Blue Agate was lounging on a beach chair, a large canopy tent shading her from the sun, and she couldn't have been happier.

She herself was surrounded by several amethysts, all lying in various positions, and Holly Blue seemed almost like lion, sitting and surveying all her lionesses and keeping a watchful eye on them. And in her survance, she noticed that one of her charges was strangely absent.

She turned to 8XJ, who happened to be closest. "Have you seen Jasper?"

All she had to say was "Jasper." There was no question of  _which_  one. Up at the zoo, many of the quartzes grew tired of using their facet and cut for identification, so they developed nicknames for each other. It was a way for them to feel unique, to stand out. It was something Homeworld never would have approved of, but Homeworld had abandoned them and so they didn't care.

Jasper was just "Jasper", because although she had been born of the Beta Kindergarten, she was the most perfect of them all. At least according to Homeworld's standards, which didn't really matter on Earth. But she'd been treated differently from the others, and because of that, she hadn't been with them when the nicknaming project went down.

"Yeah. She's up at the house. She keeps looking out the window, but every time someone looks up she goes away. I think she knows we can see her, but she hasn't come down," 8XJ shrugged.

"Huh," Holly mused, glancing up. She thought she caught a glimpse of something orange, but there was also a terrible glare from the sun blocking her full view to the inside of the home. "Has anyone tried to talk to her?"

8XF piped up. "Nah, we figure she'll come around in her own time. Kind of like you did."

Holly recalled a time when she had not gotten along with the gems born of Earth, which wasn't really all that long ago. She had been mean for so long, and even when she decided to stop being mean and try to make amends, the idea was daunting. There were so many of them and only one of her. Jasper hadn't even done anything to wrong them, but perhaps she was feeling a bit left out and overwhelmed, as Holly had.

"Maybe she just needs a little persuasion," Holly stood and stretched, taking a step towards the house.

"You are pretty good at persuading gems to do things," 8XX snickered.

"Not like  _that_!" Holly knew very well what kind of persuasion 8XX was implying. Of course, if the opportunity presented itself…

Holly did her best to ignore her own wandering mind, as well as any further giggles or lewd comments from the amethysts, and strode off.

 


	2. Chapter 2

While all the other Prime's and Beta's from Earth had been shoved off onto an almost forsaken station floating in the vastness of space, Jasper had continued to directly serve a Diamond. She was seen as valuable, far too useful to be stored away like the others. For thousands of years she completed mission after mission, fulfilling her duty to Homeworld.

Everyone else who had been scooped up from this hunk of rock was busy bonding with each other. Spending millennia together enjoying the company of their comrades. Regaling war stories and sharing new memories. Memories which Jasper had no part in.

The door creaked as Holly entered. Jasper was still staring out at the beach, and didn't avert her eyes at the intrusion. She'd seen Holly climbing up the hill, and was not at all surprised by her appearance. She was the slightest bit curious as to why she was here, but a much larger part hoped that if she didn't acknowledge her presence she'd just go away.

"Hi. Uh," Holly hadn't exactly thought this through, and found herself at a loss for words. She approached Jasper carefully, sitting on the cushions next to her, looking out at all of the gems below. "It's a really nice day. Won't you come out and enjoy it?"

Seeing as she'd settled herself in, Holly clearly she wasn't going away. "I don't belong with them," Jasper grumbled.

"Of course you do!" Holly waved a hand dismissively. "You all came from the same place, right here on Earth! They'd love it if you joined them, I know they would," she was still learning about the proper ways to comfort someone who was upset, so this sort of thing really wasn't her strong suit. Jasper didn't budge, so perhaps she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"I know the feeling," Holly sighed wistfully, trying a different tactic. "Of not belonging. I wasn't always nice to them. Quartzes are supposed to be tough, fierce soldiers. Maybe it was something about the materials available on Earth, or maybe it had to do with the rush job and those batches not coming out perfect, but whatever the case those gems turned out far more gentle and kind than they were designed to be. I guess that's why they could forgive me even after all the horrible things I said and did."

There was still no response from the quartz, so Holly continued on. "They're really not that bad, Jasper. I was mean to them for thousands of years. I punched them and kicked them and whipped them and smacked them and all manner of abuse, physical and verbal. Of course, quartz gems are a lot more resilient than I realized and my punishments had little to no effect in the long run. I suppose that's a good thing, or else I might not be here right now. If I hadn't had a change of heart, and they hadn't accepted me, I could still be up there, all alone. Even with how tough I was on all of them, some part of me was always glad for the company. I can't imagine what it would have been like if I was the only one assigned to the station, or if they'd all left me by myself. You know all about being alone, don't you?" Holly Blue already knew the answer.

She'd examined Jasper's file while on the zoo station. After a few hundred years there wasn't that much to do, and so she'd studied up on all of the Prime and Beta Kindergarten gems. It seemed that all of them were still alive and well, residing there with her. All except one. Jasper hadn't had the luxury of spending the last several millennia surrounded by her fellow Kindergarteners. She'd been passed around from gem to gem for various missions as Yellow Diamond saw fit, never knowing peace or stability.

Jasper was silent for several moments, contemplating Holly Blue's words. Even behind that big, brutish demeanor and her strong body, there was a soft heart and a sharp mind. Finally, she spoke, carefully chosen words leaving her lips slowly. "I left them here. We were commanded to retreat and I ran like a coward. Jumped on the first ship I could. I didn't even give a second thought to all the gems I was leaving behind. Soldiers follow directions. I just did what I was told."

Her hands drew into fists, settled tightly against her knees, and her head lowered in shame. "I never saw them again. I never knew what happened. I was reassigned to be a part of Yellow Diamond's court. I could only assume the worst about the rest. I thought I was the only one left."

"You were following orders," Holly placed a tentative hand on top of Jaspers. "It's how you were made. Look at them," she pointed out the window to the ecstatic gems below. "They survived. They're thriving. I'm sure if they knew the truth, they'd still forgive you. War isn't easy on anyone. There are a lot of difficult choices to make. Sometimes none of the options are the right one," Her fingers pried at a closed fist, pulling it apart until the two of them were holding hands.

Jasper barely seemed to notice Holly's touch. "They're so happy. I wouldn't know what to do."

Holly gave her hand a squeeze, reaching up to cup Jasper's chin and turn it towards her so she could look her in the eyes. "I didn't either, at first. But if you just go and say "hi", they can be very welcoming."

It  _was_  pretty lonely up here in the beach house by herself. Honestly, things could get pretty boring around here when there weren't any missions to go on, but now that there were all these new quartzes around, Jasper had a feeling there would never be a dull moment again.

Sooner or later, she'd have to take the plunge and meet all of them. She couldn't hide up here forever. Holly Blue's words had struck a chord with her, boosting her confidence. She would have never guessed from watching the interactions between the amethysts and other jaspers and Carnelian that they weren't always on good terms with Holly Blue. Maybe it was possible to make amends after all. Maybe she would be accepted.

"Come on," Holly broke Jasper from her thoughts. "They've been waiting to meet you," she tugged at the hand she was holding, pulling at the quartz until she stood up. She continued to hold her hand as she drew her towards the door, then down the steps.

Holly Blue Agate had been right. Jasper was met with smiles and waves of greeting as she approached. It was a hearty welcome indeed. Steven was especially pleased, as he was always advocating for everyone to be friends.

The day flew by as Jasper partook in the many offered activities, bonding with her fellow quartzes. But even through all the fun, she couldn't help but glance at Holly Blue every chance she got. After all, Holly had been the one to convince her to come out in the first place. And every time she looked, Holly seemed to be looking back, as if keeping an eye on her. Jasper wouldn't say it, but she was grateful for the concern.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"You just going to stare at that ass, or are you going to actually tap it?" 8XF waved a hand in front of Holly Blue's face.

"Excuse me?!" Holly pushed the offending hand away.

"Holly's got a new crush!" 8XJ snickered as she elbowed 8XF.

"That news just now getting around?" Skinny had walked over and overheard their conversation.

"No, we just wanted to see how long we could watch Holly drool before she noticed," 8XF replied.

"So you've been watching  _all day_?" Skinny asked.

"Yep. But Holly Blue has been too busy staring to notice any of the rest of us," 8XJ gave her a pat on the back.

"I have not been staring!" Holly spluttered indignantly, huffing as she folded her arms over her chest. "Have I?" Her cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

Skinny gave her a playful punch in the shoulder. "Come on Hols, we all know you."

"Planning to  _initiate_  the new quartz?" 8XX teased.

"SHUSH!" Holly placed a finger to her lips and glared at them all as she saw Jasper approaching. She could still hear them whispering and giggling with each other, and rolled her eyes. No doubt they were discussing an array of vulgar activities and compromising predicaments that they were imagining her in. Typical. She loved them, but sometimes they could be extremely inappropriate.

8XJ stood up and stretched. "Well, since it's getting dark, we're going to make s'mores further down the beach. 8XM knows a great spot where it'll be safe to make fires."

The others got up to follow, taking the hint. A few of them turned to make quick lewd gestures in Holly's direction before they scurried off.

"You're free to join us, if you're feeling up to it  _later_ ," 8XF winked at Holly Blue, patting Jasper on the shoulder as she passed.

Now Jasper and Holly Blue Agate were left alone.

"Where are they going?" Jasper asked, as she settled in on a blanket next to Holly.

The blue gem looked over at the quartz. "Something about s'mores? Whatever that is."

"I think it's food? Steven told me about them before," Jasper shrugged.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

Holly looked away, and they listened to the crashing of the waves for several moments, the calm pattern of the sea a welcome relief from the excitement that had filled the beach earlier that day. Holly Blue definitely had a soft spot for all of them, but when they were together like this, it could be quite overwhelming. Jasper seemed like she needed a break too, since she had stayed behind.

The orange gem finally broke the silence. "Thank you."

Holly Blue looked over, surprised. "For what?"

"For everything that you said. It probably would have taken me weeks to finally come down to meet everyone. I didn't think I was going to fit in. But when you told me about how much you overcame, it reassured me that I could be accepted, too," Jasper cleared her throat and ran a nervous hand through her hair.

Holly got out of her beach chair and joined Jasper on the blanket, settling in next to her and casually scooting close enough so that their hips were touching. "You seemed lonely up there. I remember sitting and watching all of them day after day, but never having the courage to face them all on my own. I thought that maybe if you had someone with you, it might not be so daunting. I had to face my fears all on my own. I didn't want you to have to go through the same thing if I could help it."

"I'm glad you convinced me to leave the house, and that you shared your story with me. It was nice that you cared enough about me to do that. They're lucky to have you," Jasper smiled at her.

The silence between them persisted again, the chirps of crickets and cries of gulls and a few other night creatures creating a peaceful atmosphere. It felt to both of them like there was unspoken  _tension_ , some conversation they wanted to have or action they wanted to perform, but that neither could bring themselves to start. Holly shifted, leaning ever so slightly so their shoulders were touching, and placed a tentative hand on Jasper's leg.

The quartz moved away slowly, not wanting Holly to lose her balance since she had been resting on her, and then stood up. "I'm probably going to head back to the temple," she suddenly said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the house.

Perhaps she had been too forward with her advances. Perhaps she had read the looks Jasper had been giving her all day incorrectly. Maybe Jasper just wasn't interested. But as she turned away, Holly reached up and grabbed her hand. Jasper looked back, and for a moment Holly couldn't think of what to say.

She breathed in, the scent of salt in the air helping to steady her nerves. "It was nice to see you open up. I've only ever seen the tough, stoic side of you. Seeing you let loose was nice. Smiling suits you. That's- that's all."

Jasper turned around. " _Is_  that all?

Faced with the big beautiful quartz gem before her, Holly Blue Agate found herself at a loss for words. She wanted to say all the things she had been thinking, all of the indecent things she had been imagining Jasper doing to her as she watched her play-fight and wrestle and laugh with her fellow gems. That certainly wasn't all, there was much, much more, and she felt as though Jasper could see right through her.

All at once she found herself pulling the orange gem back towards her, and Jasper relented, allowing the agate to take control. She complied so readily, in fact, that she almost fell on top of her. That was how Holly Blue found herself sprawled out on the blanket, looking up into those amber eyes, blushing furiously at their compromising position. Of course, it was exactly the kind of position she'd been wanting to be in all day.

"Is that a no?" Jasper grinned slyly.

In answer, Holly reached up and grasped two fistfuls of the orange gem's hair, drawing her down into a deep kiss. Jasper gave no protest as she savored the closeness, tasting the light saltiness that the wind had brought from the sea and gathered on Holly's skin while she had enjoyed the outdoors earlier that day.

Only when Jasper bent her head to plant more tender signs of affection against Holly's neck did she have the chance to finally speak again. "Please, Jasper!" she gasped. "I want you so badly."

"Then you should take off your clothes," she felt Jasper's hot breath against her skin and shivered with anticipation. "Boots on," she added between kisses.

"'Boots on' seems to be a favorite among you quartzes," Holly smiled demurely, complying with Jasper's request. Now that she was almost fully naked, she became much more aware of the growing heat between her legs. She also became acutely aware of the long, hard bulge that was grinding against her belly.

Jasper's lips returned to her own, and the quartz slowly reached down between her legs, two fingers tracing either side of her slit, but not yet dipping into the sensitive core. Holly whimpered at the teasing touch, the sound swallowed by Jasper's mouth as their tongues danced together. Something between a chuckle and a pleased growl rumbled in her throat as she kept Holly pinned underneath her.

Holly dug her fingers into the uniform of the gem above, trying to indicate her urgency, but Jasper seemed keen to take her time, despite her own need pressing eagerly against her clothing. Holly Blue had a love-hate relationship with teasing. She enjoyed the idea of it, but found herself going crazy when she actually had to wait or was kept on edge.

An exploratory finger burrowed between her folds, finding the sweet stickiness within. "Naughty Holly, already so wet and I've barely touched you. Has your head been full of indecent thoughts about a certain quartz gem today?"

"Maybe once or twice," Holly replied, trying to sound innocent, but her deep blush gave her away. "And what about you?" she ran a coy hand across the front of Jasper's uniform, mapping out her thick cock as she moved along the full length.

Jasper's body stiffened as she tried and failed to keep her hips from bucking. A dark wet spot on her clothing gave her away, even as she tried to control herself. It wouldn't do for the perfect quartz to give in to such basic urges so quickly.

Holly propped herself up on her elbows, attempting to scoot out from under Jasper. "Why don't you let me help with that?"

In answer, Jasper moved from on top of the blue gem and sat down with her legs tucked underneath her, phasing her clothing off in the process. She waited for Holly to get on her hands and knees and crawl over, and while the agate was examining the large member she commanded, "Suck it."

"You know," Holly said, lips hovering just above the head of the impressive member, breath ghosting over it, "Normally telling a superior what to do would be insubordination," her eyes upturned to look at Jasper innocently, as if she hadn't turned the tables and was now teasing  _her_.

"I have a feeling a certain superior  _likes_  being told what to do," the quartz grinned back down at her.

Holly blushed furiously and started to turn away, but Jasper grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. In truth, she was eager to please, but liked being roughed up a bit and having to work to eventually achieve her own orgasm. Encouraged by Jasper's forceful approach, she lapped at the fluid leaking from the head of the shaft. Her tongue swirled around it, putting all her focus into the task at hand.

She smiled to herself when she put her lips over the top and felt Jasper shudder, her head turned upwards and her mouth hanging open as she was overcome with pleasure. Holly kept going, taking the shaft into her mouth as far as it would go, using her tongue for extra stimulation and paying close attention to what combination of movements caused Jasper to grasp her hair tighter or to buck her hips more fervently.

The agate could feel her own wetness increasing as she gratified Jasper. Tentatively, she reached back, but as she was about to rub her fingers against her needy, aching clit, a harsh voice stopped her.

"Hey! I didn't say you could touch yourself," Jasper snarled.

Holly's hand drew back quickly, but she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips and vibrated around the cock that was still in her mouth. She was definitely enjoying the position she was in, but her own longing was becoming more and more difficult to ignore. But she'd just have to bear it if she wanted to dutifully obey Jasper.

"Well? Are you going to apologize for your  _insubordination_?" Jasper threw Holly's own word back at her.

In response, the other gem popped the member out of her mouth. She didn't look the quartz in the eyes as she mumbled, "Sorry."

"Sorry, what?" The orange gem narrowed her eyes.

Holly looked up to meet her gaze. "Sorry, Jasper," she hoped it was the proper response.

"Good girl."

The answer seemed to be satisfactory.

But when Holly made no move to continue, Jasper prompted, "Go on. You're not finished yet."

Holly nodded obediently, going back to her task. The heat between her legs was almost unbearable, but she pressed on, still keen on getting Jasper off. After a few more minutes, the striking, strong voice cut through the night again.

"S-Stop!" Jasper gasped. "I'm close."

As Holly removed her mouth, the quartz's hips bucked in protest. "Then why don't you let me finish you?" she ran a hand across her face to remove some of the excess fluid that was slathered on it.

Jasper took several deep breaths, trying to get herself under control before she said, "You were so good, you deserve a reward. Lie on your back."

The blue gem complied without question, grateful to be awarded some relief at long last. She reached out to wrap her arms around Jasper as she drew close, taking up their same position from earlier. Jasper almost impatiently angled her cock so she could enter Holly Blue, and got about halfway before desire overcame her and she shoved the rest in. Holly cried out in surprise and Jasper paused, but when there was no more protest she began a vigorous rhythm with her hips.

When she really got into it, Holly was vocal, Jasper noted. Perhaps future sex should be kept to a more private environment, but there was no point in turning back now. With every thrust she could swear the blue gem grew louder, and her cries made it difficult for Jasper to concentrate on not coming until she brought Holly to her peak.

The spasming of her inner walls finally pulled Jasper over the edge. A few more quick, short thrusts and then Jasper tensed, hands balling into fists as she held herself up with her elbows. They both came, locked together in glorious bliss, two lovers brought together by the unlikely hand of fate.

Even after she'd finished, Jasper waited a few moments, panting. Holly Blue reached up and pushed back a strand of hair from her forehead, moony eyes staring at the beautiful quartz warrior. When Jasper felt the touch, she looked down, giving a lopsided smile as she took in a deep breath. Holly smiled back.

The two laid together, breathing heavily. Jasper flopped next to Holly on the blanket, and in response Holly curled up close in the crook of Jasper's arm. The quartz kissed her on the forehead, much softer than Holly would have ever thought she was capable of. It seemed she did have a tender side, after all. Holly decided that Jasper might prefer if she not mention it, but she still allowed herself a moment to giddily savor the novelty of such a kiss.

After several moments, Holly spoke up. "The others are going to ask all about our endeavors tonight, you know. They practically make a game out of bragging about all the ways that we- that I- you-  _you know_ -" Holly shrank down sheepishly at the thought of all her promiscuous activities with the amethysts at the zoo over the last few years.

"I'm sure the two or so that were watching us have already started spreading the word," Jasper chuckled.

Holly's eyes went wide and she sat up, combing the beach for any signs of other quartzes, before she sighed heavily and settled back in. "Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised at all."

"Sorry, I thought you knew," Jasper responded.

"It's nothing they haven't seen before. Well, I guess this was a first time for me and you, but as for what I have to offer, they've had the chance to ogle and caress it dozens of times. They're just so  _nosey_ ," she rolled her eyes.

"So long as they don't mind sharing, I don't mind an audience." Jasper chuckled.

"Oh they are  _very good_  at sharing, trust me," Holly Blue replied, then, after a pause, "And being an audience," she mumbled.

Silence fell between the pair, both of them listening to the other breath. The calm of the night was nice, and being together like this was even nicer. Jasper often struggled with forming relationships with others, and she was immensely grateful that Holly had decided to reach out to her that morning.

In the quiet of the evening, Jasper came to a realization. "You really care about them, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I care about you, too," the agate stretched one arm across Jasper's belly so she could cuddle closer. "But I didn't always. Or at least, I didn't show it. I'm still trying to make up for lost time."

Jasper could sense the conversation taking an unexpected turn, so she tried to lift Holly's spirits back up. "That's not something Homeworld teaches. Caring about others. Sometimes it takes awhile to figure out how. It took me a long time to learn, that's for sure."

"I suppose you're right. Thank you, Jasper," Holly replied sleepily.

The quartz curled an arm around the relaxed Holly Blue. "It's a nice feeling, being cared about."

"It certainly is," Holly smiled, sighing contentedly.

They settled into a happy embrace, glad for each other's company. As the moon rose over the beach and illuminated the sand, the two reflected on the bond they now shared. They'd allowed themselves to be vulnerable, letting the other in on their insecurities and fears. The universe was far-reaching and ever expanding, but in the vastness of it all, at least they didn't have to feel alone.


End file.
